


New Horizons

by JStaff_1234



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JStaff_1234/pseuds/JStaff_1234
Summary: Sometimes stories are meant to be told, sometimes they aren’t meant to be told. The cast of Arc V has told their story, but now, it’s time for a different one to be shownOne with a new cast of characters, who are not that ordinary“Let me tell you, MY story”





	New Horizons

It was all foggy from what I could see. Was this a memory of mine? I can vaguely see two people, both tall and wearing smiles. Parents... I never grew up with parents. This can’t be my memory. Like a sudden flash of lightning, the figures looked at me, with evil smiles. Why did they have those evil smiles? Why were they looking at me? They came towards me and I started to scream

“N-No!!!!!” I screamed as I awoke. My breathing heavy and my face full of sweat. The same one huh? Jeez, it’s been like this for more than 3 weeks now. Maybe I need to go see a doctor for this. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes, glancing around my room. I lived alone, as I’ve always had been. It was painful at first, but I have gotten used to it. I get up and grab my bracelet, the one I can’t live without. It’s connected to me, I know it is. It’s connected to my... I’ll save that for another time. I walk to the door of my bedroom and open it and walk out. I stop by the bathroom and looked at my appearance.

Red hair messed up from sleep, Light Blue bangs tangled up, red eyes looking bloodshot. This was me, Allison Rose. Don’t remember where I got the last name, but it was strange. I think back to when I first left my house and visited Starlight City. That’s where I live. It was a futuristic city where many people had strange tattoos engraved into them when you were born. You either had a Flame, Water Drop, Snowflake or Earth. That’s how things run around here, the power of the four elements. Everyone is born with one, I was born with fire. Not a very lucky power to have if I do say so myself, it's just so... destructive and not safe. I would hurt someone or even worse...

Sitting downstairs in the living room after washing up I watch tv. I have a sports practice this morning when I walk on over and help at the daycare. I never went to school, I’m too scared to go. As I finish everything, getting ready, I run down the stairs putting me other pigtails in. I put on my shoes, go out of the house and lock the door and start walking. As I walk, people around me stare and whisper. Assholes, it’s rude to whisper about someone. I’m not famous or anything but I guess you could call me an oddball. I sighed as I walk towards the field where my practice is being held before I stop in my tracks. Was it the trick of the wind? What... was that...?

“Come and find me” I hear a voice in my ear say and I quickly jump and look around. ‘Come and find me’ stay in my head, what was that just now? I shook my head and ran, not wanting to be late

Little did I know that this ‘someone’ was keeping their eye on me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first ever story revolving around my characters that I have created. This will be a mostly OC story but I might add some canon characters as the story progresses onward. Chapter 1 is just introducing the main Character and setting the stage for this story. Also, note, I know that Ice and snow is not considered one of the four main elements, Air is, but for my story, Snow will be one of the main element alongside Fire, Earth and Water.


End file.
